Confronting the truth
by HP41293
Summary: The Battle Of Hogwarts is over, Order won. Voldemort had gone forever. But why does George still lurk in darkness? Read to find out. Oneshot. Rated M for language  Published again, due to Deletion.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any Harry Potter characters or plot. Just the words in this story!**

* * *

><p><em>The look on Voldemort's face scared me, but he didn't come to me, instead to Fred, I couldn't get the complete conversation they had, all I saw was Voldemort laughing at my brother's weakness, and I could see him shove off Ron and Percy easily, but what I didn't miss was the very familiar green light fired out of his wand, one look at Fred, and I knew he hadn't expected that, he was still laughing at Voldemort's face. The green jet hit him striaght on his heart, I saw him collapse, I saw him look at me. The laughter shone in his eyes, the air around us stilled, time was too slow for me to even react. And at last I saw him falling down the tower, his laugh still haunting the walls of Hogwarts, I could hear it asking for me, calling me….<em>

I woke up with a start, couldn't take it anymore. All my life, I viewed our future together, the shop, the success, and not to forget our jokes. Fred was always that type of a bloke who would see the comic side of everything. He was the one who decided to spread happiness in the midst of dark times. Of all times, we needed him right now, fuck I needed him most.

My twin brother, my half soul, my everything just left me, not a week back and it still pains like it was yesterday. I was angry, sad, and I blamed it all on Harry. Of course Harry Potter being the bloody hero, no body blamed him for all he caused. The deaths, I blamed him for my Freddie's death, he took away the one person who knew me in and out! With whom am I going to tease my dear mother with?

I knew for a fact that if Harry hadn't hid around, and went forward to Voldemort, my brother would be alive. But I also knew that if Harry did that, I would lose him, but it was easy to cope with his death and his absence, how was I to cope the absence of my mirror, my shadow?

Getting out of bed, I reached the mirror in Percy's old room, I couldn't bare to be in the room I shared with Fred, it was too much of him. He was the one who decided the navy blue paint, him who had made it "weasley"ish. We were a team, and now it's just Me. Looking into the mirror was also hard, every time I tried, I saw him.

I brushed and got ready clearly and easily avoiding the mirror, and left for the kitchen. Not that I was hungry, but it was one place i fould solace, maybe it was because it was there where every morning me and Fred would discuss the shop and our jokes. It felt right.

What I didn't expect was mom cooking. Why would she cook at 5 in the morning, it's long before dad has to go for work, long before anyone even wakes up!

"George, what are you doing here dear, are you not sleepy?" mom asked me.

If only I could reply to her, but I dare not use my voice, it was too close to what Fred sounded like.

I just looked at her, and shook my head in denial, she didn't seem to notice my lack of voice. She just turned back to cook. The aroma of freshly baked pancakes and omelets filled the atmosphere in the house. It was too homely, but it was incomplete without Fred by my side, it was empty without him stealing food from my plate, it was lonesome without him talking with his mouth full.

I walked out of the house, now the kitchen also wasn't the same. It was infiltrated, infiltrated by the very being of Fred's soul, something I didn't want to see, or confront. I didn't want to be the part of anything which pinpointed his death.

The garden felt the same though, I still remember the times we used to play quidditch, me and Fred, and Bill on one side, while Ron, Charlie and Ginny on the other, Percy never played, he thought it was a waste of time. But we had fun, little Ginny was so good, we often teased her about where she learned it all, but all of us knew that she sneaked in the broom shed and would practice, it was what made her, fearless, courageous, and beautiful.

But then along came Harry and screwed it up. In his first year, he put Ron in trouble, second year Ginny was kidnapped because of him, third year out pet rat betrayed us and it turned out to be the guy who betrayed Harry's parents, fourth year, he landed himself into trouble and brought Voldemort back, fifth year got Sirius black killed and my dear little Ginny's heart broke when she saw him with that worthless Cho Chang. He always got himself in trouble, and made others follow him. Dad was almost killed protecting that asshole. And just last week, because he couldn't face Voldemort, many people died, my brother died. I would make him pay! Make him pay for taking my brother, for making my mom kill Bellatrix Lestrange and for breaking my little Ginny's heart.

From out here, our house looked the same, standing tall, had it's own personality. But only if one comes in, would they see the hurt, betrayal, and sorrow. It was hidden for those who thought the Weasley family is big, it has each other to share sorrow and pain with. It was a complete family, but now it was broken. The Weasley family will never be the same, it was tainted, tainted with blood of my Fred!

It was late afternoon when I reached home from useless walking. Had no intention or purpose, but who does now? After one loses the person he cares, loves, adores and shares the most he is lost, incomplete, and vulnerable. I was that.

"George, come on in, it's time for lunch, aren't u hungry at all, I am" exclaimed Ron.

But all I saw and heard was what the boy with glasses, scar, and tired eyes.

Harry Potter was in my living room, and I cannot bear standing with or in front of the killer. I raised my wand.

"Expelliarmus" Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and I threw it outside the house, I looked at him. He was surprised but he didn't make a move to fight me.

Why, wouldn't he fight me? he was suppose to, he has to kill me the same way he killed Fred.

"GEORGE! What in the name of Good Lord do you think you are doing"

"just trying to avenge my dead brother's murder, or did you forget that you lost your son Mom"

"You will not speak to me in that way young lad. And as of avenging, you are trying to kill the wrong person, Harry did not do anything…"

"really mom, you think, if he wasn't alive, none of this would have happened, Fred would still be here, I would have my ear, Ginny wouldn't be heart broken, and you would have a complete family. But instead we have a broken family, and it all HIS fault" I pointed my wand at Harry. I expected him to fight, but he just stood there listening to what I had to say.

It was like he believed me, like he accepted what I just said. That was all I needed.

"Avada ked-"

"GEORGE"

"Expelliarmus"

"Protego"

Mom, dad, and Ron screamed at me, and the shield blew me off my balance I landed with a thud, my wand in dad's hand, and Harry, well he just looked at me, with tear filled eyes.

Ginny was on my right, she looked scared and pissed. I didn't know what I did wrong, I was just trying to protect my family.

"By trying to kill one of your own brother?" Ginny asked me.

"Brother? Harry is anything but my brother, he is a fucking murderer"

"George Weasley, mind your language"

"lets get him in his room, I will get his food upstairs. Ron, Arthur carry him, Ron dear get Hermione to give him some sleeping potion, and don't hesitate to body bind him if he tries to do anything"

I couldn't believe my ears, or rather ear, my very own mother was against me for Harry, for a pathetic murderer. But I had no choice dad and Ron got me upstairs and in my bed. Hermione came in some time and gave me a sleeping potion, which I easily ignored by not swallowing.

"I want everyone out. Everyone out I say" I screamed as I could see that no one wanted to leave me alone.

"son, one of us.."

"NO, NONE OF YOU ARE FRED, NO ONE UNDERSTAND, JUST GO"

"fine…."

They all left one by one, at last I was alone, but did I really want to be alone?

I could faintly hear what went on underneath in the hall.

" could I please talk to George, I need to sort this out"

"Harry, I cannot let you go near him at this time, he isn't stable"

" I may sound really rude, but I do not really care how he is, I just want to get this sorted"

All I heard was that he didn't care, that's right he never cared about anyone but himself. That selfish git.

The bedroom door opened quietly and Harry stood at the other end of the bed I was in.

"Harry Potter, come at last to rub salt on my wounds? Weren't you glad enough you got my brother dead for you? you want me too?"

"George, if you let me talk first, see lets make a trade, I have your wand, how about I give it to you, and you throw any curse you want at me, but before you do so, you hear me out!"

"Fine, as long as I get to curse you Potter!"

Harry stepped up beside me, and put my wand near my hand, I grabbed and kept it close. And I gestured him to continue.

"just don't interrupt me George, listen to me completely and I'll let you decide what you want!"

"ok"

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I lost my parents before I could even say their names properly. I lost Sirius before I got to use to the idea of a sort-of-parent, I lost Remus and Tonks before I could even see them teach their child how to walk. I lost a lot of people. I know how it feels to loose the one person who knows you the most, knows you so well that he is practically you! All I have to tell you is that be glad you have 19 years worth of memories of Fred. You have a joke shop which brought you two even more close. All I'm trying to say is, don't shut yourself, and hide, 'cause that wouldn't be what Fred would like you to do! As long I remember you and Fred were those who brought a smile on sad blokes, laughter on tearful wizards, and you guys were the ones with the vision of a much happier world. Now that Voldemort is gone, it is your time to prove again, to bring back the happiness, laughter, smiles. I know it's hard to do this without your partner, but you have 5 brothers, and 1 very talented sister to help you out. You have parents, you have your 2 years worth experience, you have yours and Fred's recipes to laughter. Create, Be, Do, that's all I can advice you to do as of now. Prove that you are indeed a Weasley. Show that your are one half of the ridiculously amazing twins. Bring out the Fred in you! Believe in yourself"

As his words sunk in, I believed him more and more, there was truth lying underneath all he said. I knew that Fred wouldn't want me blaming Harry for his death, fuck Fred was the one who loves Harry, and practically jumps on the idea of having him as a brother in law. I knew, I was wrong the minute Harry gave me my wand and asked me to curse him, no one would do that if they were a murderer, Voldemort wouldn't. I knew if Harry was possible in doing something right, it was to end all evil. He was a good bloke.

He stood silently beside me, and it was the first time that I actually saw him. His hair was even more disarray, glasses were broken, his lip was bleeding and he had had a scar underneath his shirt, it reached his neck. I traced it with my wand, and looked upto him, he looked scared.

"Harry, something happened, that you aren't telling everyone?"

He just nodded and pointed at his scar on his forehead. I realised that he had faced one more killing curse. And that's when I knew what curse to throw at him.

I pointed my wand at his face,

"Oculus Reparo"


End file.
